IMS (Instant Message Service) refers to a real-time communication service by which a message sent from a transmitting device is immediately displayed in a display window of a receiving device. IMS conversations may include recommendations of various online content such as music, video files, or web pages. However, IMS is not conducive to actually sharing contents of an application or a web page